


A noite do baile

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Incestuous feelings, Past, Prom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Já passava das duas da manhã quando Dennis chegou em casa, e ele foi para o quarto de sua irmã.





	A noite do baile

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Prom Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109611) by [carolss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss), [golden_goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose)



Já passava das duas da manhã quando Dennis chegou em casa, e ele foi para o quarto de sua irmã. Se perguntassem a Dennis porque ele fez isso ele inventaria alguma desculpa qualquer mas a verdade é que ele não saberia responder.

Dee ainda estava usando as roupas que ela tinha escolhido para ir ao baile e pelo estado de seu rosto ela tinha passado a noite chorando, isso fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco superior, ele decide que talvez esse seja o motivo dele ter ido ali, a noite do baile também foi uma droga pra ele mas pelo menos ele não chorou. Os idiotas da escola tinham coroado um babaca do time de basquete como rei do baile e seu encontro tinha dito que ia ao banheiro e nunca mais voltou enquanto ele ainda estava no meio de sua explicação sobre como aquilo era estúpido e que só tinha ocorrido porque todos na escola tinham inveja dele. Ele apenas gritou no estacionamento da escola o que na sua opinião era bem mais dignificado e menos palerma do que Dee que resolvera ficar no seu quarto choramingando só porque sua mãe comentou que ela parecia gorda no seu vestido, o que até ele podia ver que era injusto porque Dee parecia com um pássaro e ela podia ser super irritante na maior parte do tempo, mas gorda ela não era.

O vestido de Dee era de um tom rosa chiclete e parecia o que uma menina de oito anos descreveria caso perguntassem o que ela usaria em um baile quando ela fosse mais velha. Mas o pior é que funcionava em sua irmã Dennis decide. Dois segundos depois ele muda de idéia o pior realmente é que funcionava para ele, porque e Dennis sabia que se ele nunca a tivesse conhecido e ele estivesse olhando para ela pela primeira vez naquele momento ele a acharia atraente mesmo com o aparelho para sua coluna.

Dez segundos depois ele decide que isso é errado também o pior é que ele a achava atraente agora. Ele espera a ânsia de vômito vir após essa conclusão mas não vem.

Ele pensa em acordá-la e foder ela ali mesmo com Frank e Barbara dormindo no final do corredor. Dee é tão carente que ela provavelmente nem se importaria de ser com seu irmão, ela apenas gostaria de ter um cara interessado nela que não seja Rickety Crickety.

E ele pensa em pegar as chaves do carro de Frank dirigir para bem longe e nunca mais voltar para lá e nunca mais vê-la. O que ele faz é ir para seu quarto e gritar contra o seu travesseiro.


End file.
